


to the stars | breddy

by orphan_account



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, So much angst, a dash of smut but not really, breddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ---brett and eddy, if you somehow managed to find this fanfiction please do not read this thank you very much xxx---also posted in Wattpad2020 | ©@tsvnavarra
Relationships: Brett Yang/Original Character(s), Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen & Original Character(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	to the stars | breddy

\---

Eddy has this indescribable feeling whenever he looks up the starry night. His racing mind always seems to find rest and his aching heart somehow gets still. He may not admit it but Eddy has a strange longing for the heavenly bodies above. It seems to be calling out to him. It's like the heavens are telling him to reach out and grab the stars then hide them all away. It's– exhilarating. It feels like coming home. It feels like Br–

Eddy shook his head one last time as he let it rest on his arms. _"I should really go to sleep."_ He thought. He took his glasses, perched on the strange concrete block beside him and then exited the rooftop.

\---

"I'm home." Eddy groggily announced as he closed the apartment's door. It was nearly 12 am in the morning. Eddy was tired; well, tired is an understatement. He was borderline drunk and he felt like he's about to collapse at any moment. He accidentally dropped the bubble tea he bought for Brett on the dining table; luckily it landed upright.

"Eddy?" Brett's head popped up from behind the couch. His voice is slightly raspy as if he just woke up.

If Eddy was sober we probably wouldn't lie on top of his best friend, wrap his arms around his waist and then snuggle closely to his chest. But as he was drunk, and all the logic on why being immensely intimate with your best bro is wrong in so many levels is thrown off out of his brain, he did just that.

Brett chuckled and hummed as he held Eddy. He asked in a low voice. "How was your sister?"

"She's fine. She broke up with her dick faced boyfriend." Eddy grumbled, "We also had a few drinks."

"That I noticed." Brett laughed once again while he removed the other's glasses.

It was Brett's laugh the last thing Eddy heard before he drifted off to sleep.

\---

Eddy woke up to the smell of stir-fried noodles. He slowly sat up, feeling the throb of his head like a sledgehammer repeatedly being swung against his temples.

"It's time to wake up Eddy!" Brett plopped beside his best friend on the sofa and placed two bowls of stir-fried noodles on the coffee table.

"Ugh, dude. Not so loud. My head is deteriorating." Eddy slipped on his glasses as he picked up the conveniently placed glass of water on the table.

"Sorry. Here, you need to eat so you can drink medicine for your hangover."

"Dude, you're God sent."

Brett beamed at him. And God- it seemed like Eddy's world stopped. That smile never failed to make Eddy's heart melt and make his stomach clench. Although, there's always a sinking feeling in his chest that lingers and Eddy knew that it's because of his unrequited love for the boy in front of him.

"I'm meeting Hazel tonight." Brett fidgeted, his eyes locked on the now unattended half-finished bowls of noodles.

"Wow, the third date already, huh?" Eddy managed to say. His throat felt tight and as he tried to ignore the stale pain in his chest, he forcibly smiled at Brett. "When are you gonna pop the question?"

"Hopefully, tonight."

\---

"Edward Chen! You know you can't stay here forever!" Savanna strode to her living room seeing the violinist hopelessly spread out, faced pressed against her couch.

Eddy just groaned, his eyes darted to his friend, almost pleading. "I can and I will."

"Nuh-uh, Brett will come to take you back."

Eddy groaned again, louder this time. "I doubt that."

Sav nudged the boy, motioning him to give her space to sit down. "And why won't he?"

"Because I'm just his best friend. I can't compete with his soon-to-be girlfriend." Eddy tried to hold back his tears, but a few of them slipped out. His breath started to become ragged. He feels like there are bricks inside his chest, thorns surrounding his neck, and sharp knives that slowly sink in his heart.

"Oh, Eddy. If it makes you feel better, the blonde cellist girl that I really like got a new boyfriend too and I'm not so well myself." Sav gave him a crooked smile while he gently pats the back of his back, hoping to give him comfort even if it's just a little bit.

"Thanks, Sav. You're the best."

Eddy heard his phone ring. Brett texted him.

 **Brett Yang | 11:27 PM**  
Eddy, I don't think I'll be coming home tonight. ;)

Eddy felt like he'd been punched repeatedly. His head was flooded with so many scenes that make him want to puke all of his guts out. He shakily composed a reply.

 **Eddy Chen | 11:27 PM**  
Stay safe! Use protection. ;)

 **Brett Yang | 11:28 PM**  
Yeah mooom

Eddy wants to throw his phone out the window but he tossed it towards Sav instead. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read the messages. She handed him back his phone with a glint in her eyes.

"Tell you what, since we're both heartbroken, let's go bitch about it on your apartment's rooftop while stuffing ourselves with ice cream! Sounds good?"

\---

"You know, if I weren't gay, you're probably the one I like right now," Eddy said as he took another spoon full of vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah, if I'm straight I'd probably like you too. Thank God we're not or it'll be chaotic." Sav chuckled as she settled her spoon in her ice cream tub.

Eddy stared at the night sky. There it is again, the calling. It's hypnotizing. He felt his eyes sting. This time he didn't try to hold back his tears.

"Brett's like a star." He said sardonically as he started wiping his tears away. "A star that I can never reach."

Savanna frowned. She knows the feeling all too well. She reached out to hold the violinist. As she pressed a light and friendly kiss to his head, they heard the door creak open.

They turned their heads to see who it was. Eddy's heart clenched.

"Brett?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your interest was piqued uwu  
> Please be patient with the updates <3  
> Savanna plays a big part in helping Brett realize a few things ;)
> 
> find me on twitter let's be mutuals! @tsvnavarra


End file.
